betelgeusefandomcom-20200214-history
Artel
Artel is the third largest continent on the planet, and was home of the expansive and powerful Artelian Empire. The continent wasn't always the home of the Artelian species, and, in fact, the species itself only emerged several hundred years after the founding of the city of Artel, the capital of the Artelian Empire. The Artelian Species: A brief history The Artelian species originated on another, smaller continent on the planet, and in those times closer resembled the wood elves found on other parts of the planet. These elves lived a peaceful, uneventful existence, not bothering with the rest of the world, until a select few of their kind who disagreed with their ways grouped together and left, seeking out new lands to conquer and call their own. This group dubbed themselves The Brotherhood of Artel, taking the name from their visionary leader Erthor D'Artel. Erthor led his 400 like-minded companions across the seas, travelling long and far until they finally reached the shores of the land they would soon call home. Upon reaching the continent, they named it after their leader, and founded what would become their first, last, and capital city, Artel. Native to the continent, among other species, were a race of giants. The elves saw great potential in their giant neighbours, and began trading with them, swiftly forming a rich alliance. It wasn't long before cross-breeding between the two species started, and the two seperate species were slowly replaced by one, naming themselves Artelians. The Artelians were an even mix of their parent species, taking some of their strengths and some of their weakness. They had the long-life, enhanced senses, intelligence and fair looks of the elves, as well as their arrogance and lust for power, and the height, strength and sheer willpower of the giants, as well as their stubborness and short temper. With their newfound strength, the Artelians swiftly gained control over their continent, claiming it for their kind. At its peak, the Empire spanned the entire continent, and several of the surrounding islands. They eventually became confident in their power and control over their lands, and ceased their expansionistic, warring ways. They shifted their focus to education and knowledge, becoming a wise and noble people. This Golden Age lasted for 300 years, until eventually, far to the northwest of the continent, on an island left untouched by the Artelian Empire, a mighty and powerful sorceror saw the shift in the Artelian way of life as a weakness, and sought to exploit it. The Sorceror amassed a vast army of powerful mages from across the land, and swept across the continent, slowly wiping out the Artelian Empire city by city. By the time High King Dalmire D'Artel caught wind of the Sorceror's deeds, Artelian numbers had been halved, most of their cities and towns destroyed. Dalmire gathered what remained of the once mighty Artelian Imperial Army to the capital, no other choice but to wait for the Sorceror and his forces to come knocking on their gates. The Sorceror eventually came to the city of Artel, now the last remaining bastion of the once mighty Artelian Empire. Dalmire marched his armies out the gates to meet the Sorceror, confident in the strength of his army against the war-weary mages, but the army was wiped out, and the Sorceror and his mages stormed the city of Artel, destroying it and every last Artelian they could find. It's unclear whether any survived. Government The Artelian Empire was ruled over by the Tauran (High-King) and the Tauri (High-Queen). If the king and queen were both to die, their heir would take over (the heir usually being their first born child). If the king and queen had no children, then a new royal family would be chosen from the 12 governing families of the cities on the Artelian continent Category:Places Category:Species